Even Death Keeps Us
by Asuke23x
Summary: A fic I wrote at the request of the beautiful Nebubu Love ya, girlie! I hope that you like it! Kid and Law are lovers in a world that forbids them to be together. How will they handle it? Rated M to be safe. Yaoi. KidLaw


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I dedicate this to Nebubu, and Senpai~ I hope you like it Bubu, and thank you for your help Senpai! *bows to the floor*

* * *

Even Death Keeps Us

" _Our life is composed greatly from dreams, from the unconscious, and they must be brought into connection with action. They must be woven together." ~Anais Nin_

Law snuck through the green underbrush, under branches, and between the two pillars of the stone arch way until he reached 'their place'.

A rueful smile twisted Law's lips as he took in the sight before him. The glade should have been dark with the shadows of night, but the soft pools of star and moon light lite up the huge water fall, using it like a mirror. His eyes were then drawn to movement where the end of the falls crashed into the rocks below it. A red headed creature was standing under the waterfall, his head thrown back, his pale body exposed, and unashamed, to the elements around him.

His white skin shone in the moonlight casting itself on the glimmering, rushing water, and reflecting its jewels on the alabaster skin. Law stepped silently along the bank, walking toward the object his gray eyes had fixed upon. He watched as the beautiful body twisted this way and that, as he lightly scrubbed his flawless skin. Law's fingers twitched at his sides, longing to run his own hands across its silkiness.

Finally he reached the spot he desired, sat down on the edge of the bank without a word, and just stared unabashedly at the amber haired man as the water cascaded around him. Law's heart was full of longing, and want, but he restrained himself. He felt the fruit in the braided pouch at his side, and was once again reminded of what they had come here to do. Soon enough they would never be apart again, and the worry of never seeing each other again would never exist.

As he sat, his mind drifted around the clearing, his gaze settling under the rowan tree. That was where they had first met centuries ago, long after the ridiculous war had started, but long before Law had really any common sense and the foresight to see the consequences of his rash actions.

Law breathed deeply before he leaned back on the grass, and looked at the stars that shone brightly in the sky, ever casting down hope, to those who looked up and dreamed.

A sigh escaped from between Law's lips as he craned his neck up, and closed his eyes. He had given up hope long ago, there was no denying that, but he had held on for one reason, and one reason only.

Lost in his day dreams, Law missed the crunch of feet in the grass, and a the soft patter water that dripped along the ground. His thoughts were broken by a cold mouth on his own, and he instinctively kissed back, and entwined his long fingers in wet red hair.

There was a grunt of approval from above him, and Law flipped them both over onto the grass, and stratled the narrow hips of the man now underneath him.

"Kid-ya," the horned fey chided, and ran his tan hands over the slick, naked body beneath him, "You know that running water makes you weak. I am starting to think that you like being over powered," he added in a purr before leaning back down and kissing Kid's dark lips.

Kid hummed, and grabbed hold of Law's bare thighs, his hands cold on Law's skin.

"Maybe so," he said huskily as he pulled away from Law.

He wrapped his arms around the tan fey, and pulled him tightly to his chest.

"Tonight is the night, Trafalgar," he murmured into Law's dark hair. "I missed you."

Law's body shuddered as Kid whispered his true name with all the reverence one would use with a deity. He kissed Kid's throat in response, and propped himself up to look at his lover.

The moon light casted shadows across the amber eyed man's face, but Law didn't miss the intense look in his gaze. The raven traced the facial tattoo's Kid had received when he had been of age, with a tenderness he rarely showed to anyone.

"Yes, and I, you, Eustass-ya~" he whispered, putting his dark forehead to Kid's pale one.

Kid smirked, and sat up, taking Law with him. Law was in his lap, and Kid's shaggy, wet red hair dripped down his chest as he looked up at Law.

"Did you bring it?" he asked Law, running his large hands down the horned fey's thighs to grab two handfuls of tanned ass under his dark brown leather pants. He kissed Law's neck with an open mouthed kiss, and a sharp nip as he waited for his lover's answer.

Law rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress the groan that slipped out of his mouth. "Of course I did," he said with little hitch in his words.

Eustass picked up on it, and sucked on Law's collarbone before he moved to a dusky nipple.

Law arched his back into Kid's touch. He was panting a little now, and pushed himself away from Kid before his control completely slipped. Kid's lips made a sharp smack as his hot mouth was pulled away from his Law's skin.

"We met much this same way, do you remember, Eustass-ya?" Law asked, trying to get his heart beat under control. Maybe distracting Kid a little would give him some time.

Kid blew his breath on the Trafalgar's now wet nipple in retaliation before answering, seeming to know his plan.

"I remember thinking that you were the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen," he admitted before taking a tan hand and licking a stripe up its wrist before putting the long fingers in his mouth, and started to suck.

Law shuddered at the heat of Kid's mouth around his fingers, and inhaled sharply as the red head's tongue weaved in between, and around them.

"What-t a beastly thing to s-say," he said, hating, yet loving, the way that Eustass made his voice quiver, and stutter.

In response, pale hands left trails of fire as they began to trace the spindly tattoos that occupied Law's torso, and flicking his nipples into hardness as they brushed them with every pass.

Trafalgar gritted his teeth to hold back his whimpers as his free hand snaked around pale, broad shoulders to grab at Eusatss' damp hair. When he found purchase, he gave Kid's hair a sharp yank, and shifted on his lap to let the red head relieve him of the braided pouch and constricting pants around his waist.

No matter how often they did this, teased one one another, his heart still thumped wildly against his ribs. It pounded not just with anticipation, not just with lust, but also with another certain feeling that he had come to love. The feeling was acceptance.

Law and Kid had grown up in clans that despised one another. The two clans had been at war with each other for eons for reasons that no one could quite remember any more. They were both heirs to their clans, and thus had a lot of the same pressures and responsibilities. The two both were expected to find partners, have children, rage war, win their battles, and die in combat.

It was what their fathers had done, and their fathers, and their fathers before them. The cycle was never ending, leaving no room for dreams, and only the hope that one of the sides would win so the God awful war could end.

When Law had first met Kid, it had been one evening when he had managed to sneak off to escape his stifling responsibilities. The only problem was that when he arrived, he had not been the only soul in the grove that night. The two meet as enemies, and they had both fought till they both collapsed. The situation was so absurd that Law had started to laugh like a maniac, and asked to call a truce. The two concurred the grove neutral ground, and so an uneasy cohabitation of the grove began. But even that didn't last long.

By the end of night Law was smitten, and actively tried to seduce the other fey. Needless to say he succeeded. Nothing stayed out of reach of Law once he decided that he wanted it, and ever since they had shared an odd, and unusual camaraderie.

Over the years the two fey's relationship deepened to the point where they couldn't imagine life without the other in it. Law and Kid learned things about each other that not even their own sires knew about, including their true names.

As Law pulled his fingers from Kid's mouth, the raven slid down the pale body beneath him. He made no effort to avoid the flushed and hard cock as he let himself brush against it, and slid his long fingers between his own asscheeks, and into himself.

He licked his kiss swollen lips, and looked at Kid with lidded, dark eyes, taunting him with what wasn't his to have quite yet.

"I remember thinking you were beautiful, Eustass-ya. Especially as I made you cry out my name that night. It was slutty enough that it put me right on the edge."

A whine sounded low in Eustass' throat as Law grabbed the red heads neglected cock, and stroked in time to his thrusts. Law felt him quiver under his touch, and that encouraged him to stroke faster until Kid vibrated with pleasure, and was moaned hotly as his member leaked precum.

Law thrusted his fingers in and out of himself faster to keep pace, and panted with effort to keep himself under SOME kind of control. Kid had grounded himself by clutching the grass tightly into his fists at first, but then one of his hands had found their way to Law's own swollen member, and made it difficult for horned fey to keep himself from just launching himself onto his lover's dick, and letting himself get fucked senseless.

It seemed that Kid had similar ideas.

"God damn," he growled, his voice rough and demanding. "Enough of this, Law, I need you!"

Law was happy to oblige him by retracting his long fingers, and slamming onto Kid's precum slicked cock. Both let of sounds of ecstasy, as Law was filled to the hilt. There was a moment of silence as the two took a moment to just to breath, and adjust, then Kid grabbed Trafalgar's horns and pulled Law's face to his own, and kissed him harshly. His tongue pushed passed Law's lips and teeth, and into his mouth, entwining their tongue in a dance for dominance.

The raven wrapped his arms around Kid's neck, and started to move his hips. He felt Kid's free hand go to his thigh, and up to his hip, to help guide him. Law moaned into Kid's mouth as the feeling of being stretched and filled overpowered his senses.

The friction was amazing, and Law unintentionally clenched his muscles, making Kid grip his hip tighter.

"Shit, loosen up, would ya?" Kid hissed, pulling harshly away.. "You trying to make me come right away?"

Law just bit down on the juncture between the fey's jaw, and neck, right over his cardial pulse in response. For a second everything in Kid's brain ground to a halt. Law's sultry chuckle, and a roll his hips on Kid's dick again, brought the hand on his dick start to renew its stroking with even more aggression and vigor than before.

Law felt himself being lowered to the ground, and and soon his back side was to the grass, and his arms were pinned above his head at the wrists. Kid ravaged the horned fey's neck with teeth and kisses, all the while thrusting mercilessly into him.

"Mmph!" Law gasped as Kid bit a trail down his neck, and chest, then licking at the welts in sweet promise of better things to come.

"You're so tight, Law," Kid praised, adjusting himself, and thrust forward again, and was rewarded with a muffled shriek from Law as his prostate was hit dead on.

Law wrapped his long legs around Kid's narrow hips, and arched himself up into the movement, trying to get more friction.

"God, Kid," Law panted, and began to thrash as Kid's grip on his cock loosened, and tried to press his body closer.

Sweat shone off both of their bodies, and as their activity heated their bodies, the cool grass became slick with their sweat as they made love under the light of the moon and the stars.

Law and Kid clung to each other as their bodies entwined, and teeth nipped, lips kissed, and emotions rose with each moment of closeness. Soon, Law lost track of where he ended and Kid began, the color of their skin blending together in the shadows of passion, and night.

The roar of the waterfall drowned out their passionate, and loud cries as they came, Law onto his stomach, and Kid into him. After Kid pulled out, he collapsed next to Trafalgar, and pulled him close against his pale, sweat damp chest.

Law sighed in contentment. This was a night that was perfect to be together, and as Law laid wrapped up in Eustass' embrace, he knew that this night would change everything. He could hear the steady thump of Kid's heart, felt the heat rolling off his body and into Law's. He took in the sound of the red headed feys panting breaths as he tried to catch them, and slow his heart rate. He wanted to commit everything to memory just in case...No! It would work! it HAD to! There was no other option at this point!.

So the raven clutched Kid's pale hand in his own, and weaved their fingers together.

"Eustass," Law whispered as he turned toward Kid's face, "I love you."

Kid smiled, and brought the horned feys hand to his paint smeared lips, and kissed the circle on the back of his tan hand.

"I know, me too."

Law sighed at Kid's words, replaying them over and over again in his head. His eyes closed in relaxation as Kid played with his dark hair, and ran his fingers over the velvety feel of his horns absently, like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. It had been a long time since he had spoken those words to another being.

The sound of nature enveloped the silence between them, and both knew that the silence was a comfortable one. Hours must have passed as the two laid there, and as the stars and moon begin to dim with the oncoming sunrise, Law knew that their time together in this world was limited.

"Law," Kid said,and sat up.

Despite knowing the reason, Law's heart began to throb. "Yes?"

"It's time," was all he said.

Law nodded, and sat up as well. He reached for his discarded bag, and reached inside. He pulled out a dark purple fruit. As he held it in his hand, Law was once again plagued by doubt. What if this didn't work?

He mentally shook himself before returning to Kid's side.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Kid nodded, and grabbed Law's wrist. "Yeah."

"Then it's time for all of this to finally end," Law said, sure that Kid could feel his pulse as he clasped his arm.

"Nah, it's only the beginning," he smirked, leaning closer. "Meet ya on the other side, Trafalgar~"

Law brought his face closer as well, and then they both made their move: biting deeply into the fruit at the same time.

In self preservation, Law was tempted to spit it out, but he clenched his lips shut, and chewed. The fruit was tart, and bitter, but one bite was enough to end whatever life you considered having. He swallowed the last of the foul tasting fruit, never breaking eye contact with the fey across from him.

Kid grinned somewhat manically for a moment before he yanked Law closer, and kissed him, the bitter taste of the fruit juice still on his lips and tongue.

Law kissed him back desperately, and felt his heart rate start to slow, and his breathing become more and more shallow. He pulled back from Kid much sooner than he would have liked, but his head was feeling hazy, and his thoughts were all running together.

The two fey laid down on the grass, wrapped up in each other's arms, and Law listened as Kid's heart became harder and harder to hear until he realized with mild panic that he couldn't hear it at all. His own heart sped up for a moment, then slowed as acceptance, and worry battled for dominance.

As his mind slowed, he snuggled closer to Kid's lax body, cherishing the last of the heat that it was giving off. His head rested on the pale chest, and his hand clenched around Eustass' as he fought for control over his flighty emotions. Should it be taking this long? What was the reason he was still here? He had taken a big enough bite, hadn't he?

When the edge of his vision started to fade to black, Law looked up through the branches of the Rowan tree, and breathed deeply to inhale the cool breeze shifting the milky twilight light the night that was becoming early morning, and mid breath Trafalgar Law's heart beat it's last.

All things must come to an end.

Or do they?

* * *

Okay, guys, let me know what you think~ Comments and reviews are my food! I must eat! DX


End file.
